Maintaining clean teeth is integral to having healthy oral environment. Accordingly, a myriad of products and dental services are available to clean teeth. More specifically, dental professionals offer cleaning and polishing services. Moreover, most experts recommend such services once or twice a year.
While the process of cleaning teeth utilizes one or more rigid tools for prying tarter and related build-up from the teeth, polishing paste is applied using an air or electric driven prophy device. Prophy devices conventionally communicate with an air or electric source which is driven by a motor. The prophy device may be disposable or may be sterilized after each polishing. In either case, the prophy device includes a polish applicator fabricated of a pliable material, such as rubber. In practice, a portion of polishing paste is manually placed in a small cup of the applicator. The applicator is then rotatably driven and placed in contact with the teeth to be polished. During a standard polishing, the polishing cup must be intermittently filled with polishing paste. Unfortunately, each filling of the polishing cup requires the dentist or hygienist to stop the polishing process. Thus, because of the numerous breaks, the time for polishing is unnecessarily extended.
In addition to wasting time, the refilling of the prophy cup requires the dentist to remove the instrument from the patient's mouth and refill the cup. This repeated removal of the instrument increases the risk of transferring a patient's saliva, food debris, or plaque and potential associated blood-borne pathogens.
Another disadvantage is that gears inside the current prophy devices tend to fail when used at high speed and/or for long durations. The failure increases both time and cost.
The patent literature is replete with apparatuses and devices integrating a source of polishing paste with the actual applicator. Accordingly, the dentist is not required to stop the polishing process to re-fill the cup. Nonetheless, each of the prior apparatuses and devices are impractical, complex and overly costly in relation to the conventional models discussed above. Thus, even though patented designs exist, they are not available in the market because of the noted shortcomings.
Conventional polishing devices also incorporate a system of plastic gears designed to rotate the polishing applicator. More specifically, a first plastic shaft attached at one end to a drive device extends an internal length of the prophy device where a gear resides at a second end of the shaft. A second shaft has a gear at a first end such that it meshes with the gear at the second end of the first shaft. The second shaft extends at an approximately 90° angle from the first shaft and is fixed at a second end to the polish applicator. Consequently, driving or rotating the first shaft causes the first shaft gear to transfer power (i.e., rotational energy) to the second gear which then drives or rotates the polish applicator for application of polish to the teeth. Unfortunately, the plastic gears tend to fail during use thereby requiring the operator to replace the prophy device. Not only is time wasted, but the cost to the care provider and patient increases.
Thus, there continues to be the need for a simple, inexpensive polishing device capable of automatically dispensing polish. In addition, the polishing device should eliminate the plastic gears which can fail when in operation.